Angel Wings
by galaxygrace
Summary: On a smoky Autumn day Cas shows Dean something he's never showed him before. His wings. Not just in a shadow, but in true form. Could be Destiel but not hardcore.


**I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any characters or anything of that sort. All rights to respective owners.**

It was a cool, chilly Fall evening. A forest fire burning far away filled the air with the burnt smell of ash and pine. The gusts of smoke billowing from it into the setting sunlit sky gave the sun a deep orange tone surrounding it, reminding Dean of an Egyptian sunset.

A content feeling warmed Dean up and swelled over him like a blanket. He was comfortable for the first time in a long time. Some sports broadcasting played softly in the background despite nobody really listening to it. Dean paid more attention to the quiet humming Sam was making in the kitchen, Dean recognized the tune after a while. "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas. A classic.

A soft autumn breeze made damp fallen leaves dance and sway in the wind. Dean thought they looked undecided. Not sure whether they wanted to travel and fly, or stay in safety on the ground.

Suddenly, Cas burst through the front door, bringing in a gust of fresh air with him.

"DeancomeoutsiderightnowIhavesomethingtoshowyou!" The angel had a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. He could barely get the words out before he was out the door again, leaving a slew of mud, browning leaves, and a wrinkled trench coat at the front door.

Dean eyed Sam. They didn't have to say what they were thinking, the other always knew. Sam spoke anyways.

"Where's his fire?" Sam quipped as he cut his peanut butter banana sandwich into triangles.

"I better go check it out," Dean said, exasperated. Just as he got up from the couch and turned off the television Cas burst through the door a second time.

"DeanhurryuphurryupDeancomeon" Castiel said a bit too loudly, beginning to annoy Dean.

Sam laughed as Dean speed walked out the door following Cas.

"What the hell's the matter, Cas?" Dean said, angry he was removed from his comfortable situation. Castiel was acting like a 4 year old, not the something-millenia old being he was. _I cant get 5 minutes…_

Dean followed an excited angel through a small grass field before coming to the abandoned concrete rink. It smelled like piss and plants. Just then he remember he forgot his classic leather jacket in the rush of the moment. It was slightly chilling out but Dean was paying more attention to the bounce in Cas' step.

Just then, Castiel turned back around and looked straight into Deans leafy green eyes.

"I-I have something to show you. I've been meaning to show you for a while.." Cas had gotten slightly more wary and cautious about what he said, but could not hide his smile and Dean could hear it in his voice.

"Theres nothing here, Cas. What did you want to show me?" Dean said, kicking at a bug crawling over his shoe, the annoyance and bitterness clear in his tone. Castiel ignored any vibe he got from Dean and continued on, answering his question.

"I want to show you, my-my wings." Cas replied, shyly with giddiness evident.

Dean gave up at this point.

"I've seen your wings before, Cas! Are you insane?" Turning on his heel he abruptly started retreating from the scene when Cas used his angel mojo to get right behind him immediately. Dean jumped.

"DAMMIT Cas, personal space! Remember?" Dean yelled a bit too aggressively as he pushed Castiel's hand off his shoulder. Cas smiled.

"No Dean. No human has ever seen an angel's true wings," Cas said calmly, still too close for Dean's comfortability. The angel stepped back and pulled off his shirt, tilting his head heavenward. "They're much more than the shadows you've witnessed."

"Cas, I-" Dean couldn't finish, he was quite taken aback. He'd never seen Cas shirtless before. Impressive.

Cas shut his eyes tightly and held his arms out at full span. Dean watched in amazement as his body appeared to begin vibrating and shaking. Castiel started mumbling something in what Dean presumed to be Inoquian.

Suddenly Dean's world flashed white and all he could see was a bright light. He couldn't make out the source of the energy but he heard Castiel's words much louder now. They were booming in his ears. He shut his eyes but the light persisted through.

"Open your eyes, Dean." Castiel's voice throbbed in his skull.

Dean reluctantly opened and, though his vision was blurred, could make out the round blue eyes of his favourite celestial being.

Castiel walked slowly, ever so slowly closer, reaching out to Dean. As soon as he got close Dean's vision became much clearer.

Cas stepped back a few feet, leaving Dean to marvel at the sight.

"Cas-I…..woah," was all Dean could muster. There, in front of him, were Castiel's infamous angel wings. They were huge, each wing at least 3 times the size of him, making Cas look small and fragile in the middle of them. But he did look proud.

The wings shone a bright creamy white, each feather appeared to give off enough light for an entire sun. Dean noted especially how they had been healed, after being through so many battles, in heaven and on earth, they looked healthy and full again. Dean reached out and touched them, sensing how soft and straight each stroke was.

Dean lightly brushed Cas' hair and relished the moment their eyes met, green among blue, blue among green. Both had seen so much yet at that moment, with Cas in a moderation of his true form, they saw only each other.

"The spell won't last much longer, Dean. You see, it is very dangerous to use and I fear if it goes any longer your fragile self or my human vessel could feel the effects." Cas professed.

"Thats OK Cas. They're…beautiful." Dean said, a small smile he couldn't help but show poked through. Cas noticed it right away and felt a rush of happiness. Reluctantly, Cas stepped forward once again invading Dean's bubble and put two rough fingers to his forehead.

In an instant, they were back in real time, in a real physical space on earth, still staring at each other.

A cough and convulsion then wracked through Dean's body, him getting used to Earth again, finding his equilibrium. Dean looked desperately for any traces of the wings in the space around Cas with his hands on his knees, yet he knew he could find none. It was a bittersweet moment. Dean was happy to have had the experience at all.

"What was it?" Sam asked as soon as they walked in the front door, physically closer, Sam noticed, than before. He asked almost worriedly, they'd been gone a good 40 minutes.

"I showed him my wings," Cas said with a smirk as Dean grabbed a beer from the mini fridge immediately.

Sam shot a confused glance to his brother with his eyebrows furrowed as if asking, _What's he talking about? _

Dean noticed this and, with a knowing smirk full of attitude, raised his hands in a 'what-cha-gonna-do' sort of way.

Sam gave up, feeling in the dark, but pressed no further.

The trio settled in the living room just as the Egyptian-looking sun set over the valley.


End file.
